Scoring more than goals
by madammayor28
Summary: Swan Queen, AU. Emma is the captain of the soccer team, Regina is the head cheerleader. They celebrate the victory of the team doing what they enjoy the most...each other. Warning, this is a G!P story. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. If I did, Swan Queen would be canon.**

**A/N: This story has been reviewed by one of my amazing betas 'tonguemarksonmymirror'. Thanks a lot babe! ;)**

**A/N2: All my other stories have been reviewed as well. Again, thanks to 'tonguemarksonmymirror' and 'your-arms-around-me'. Thanks guys, you're both amazing. **

**A/N3: This is a one shot in response of the prompt in my tumblr ask box "Can you write a teenage Emma and Regina story where Emma plays soccer and Regina is a cheerleader".**

**Scoring more than Goals**

Her chest was heaving from the effort, her feet guiding her almost without thought to the opposite side of the field. Emma Swan was in the lead, dodging the players of the opposite team that tried to take the ball from her.

Her eyes were focused on the goal a few feet in front of her. She could hear the roar of the crowd cheering for her, giving her the confidence to drive herself on.

For just a split second, she met the brown eyes that drove her crazy with want and love, before kicking the ball with all her might, a pleased smirk on her face; the goalie not even noticing when the white and black football flew past him.

A shrill whistle signaled the end of the match, Emma Swan once again making her team victorious. At once, all the people in the bleachers stood up and cheered enthusiastically, praising their school soccer star.

Emma just gave a dramatic bow, making the crowd go wild. She got pats and hugs from her fellow teammates and glares from the rival players. She turned around and there she was, in all her cheerleading glory; the love of her life and head cheerleader, Regina Mills.

Emma and Regina had been friends since freshman year, when both of them tried to get on their respective teams. Now on their senior year, both of them at the head of their teams, they took the next step in their relationship when finally Emma got the courage to ask the brunette out.

That was six months ago, and they had been blissfully happy ever since. They were not a shy couple either.

The transition from friends to lovers was smooth, their bodies adapting quickly to the change in status. Whoever said that sex between former friends is awkward never met those two.

However, Emma was different from all the other girls. A slight mutation of her genetic chemistry caused her to be born with a male reproductive system. Mind you, no one in school knew; except herself and Regina. And boy did they take advantage of it.

At the end of every soccer match, after all the other players left for the day, Emma would go into the locker room for her shower, and a few minutes later, she would be joined by her girlfriend.

Today, Regina undressed herself to join Emma, walking seductively towards the blonde "Good game today, baby" She said with a purr, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

The blonde grinned. "Mm, thanks. That last goal was for you" She said, leaning down to press her lips to the brunette's. Tongues battled for dominance, moans filling the shower as their arousal mounted dramatically.

Regina broke the kiss with a 'pop'. "You deserve a reward" she said, pushing Emma against the wall. The blonde groaned, feeling her lover's lips traveling down her jaw and neck, traveling to her collarbones and between her breasts, lingering on well-defined abs, before finally reaching her destination.

Emma's head flew back against the wall, not even caring about the slight pain when she felt her girlfriend's soft mouth on her hardening cock "Oh god…" She gasped loudly, waving her hair in long dark hair.

Regina worked her mouth expertly over the contours of the rather big member, wrapping her lips around its head while her hand stroked the portion that did not fit in her mouth. She could feel hands tightening in her hair, making her bob her head eagerly over the length of her girlfriend's shaft.

Emma was sure she was going to die of pleasure, feeling Regina sucking her harder and harder until she came with a strangled cry, her hips bucking as her love licked her clean.

She stood there, panting hard, while blood red lips kissed their way up her body until they reached her mouth, letting her taste herself. She pulled back and smirked at Regina wickedly. "My turn" She husked, pouncing on her willing victim.

She scooped the other girl into her arms, long tanned legs wrapping themselves around her slim waist as she carried her out of the shower, towards the locker room. Once there, she lowered her girlfriend onto the bench right in the middle, before spreading her legs and teasing her with her still hard cock. "Mm, so wet for me".

The brunette arched her back. "Fuck, Emma…don't tease me" She pleaded, rocking her hips. The blonde took pity on her and entered the tight, wet channel slowly, making her girlfriend cry out in pleasure as her pussy got stretched deliciously. She started a steady rhythm, fucking Regina deeply.

Regina moaned, taking the blonde's hands and placing them on her breasts, arching her back in pleasure. "Harder…faster…please!" She exclaimed, feeling her cervix being hit by the tip of Emma's cock. "Fuck me, Emma…make me come!"

Emma complied eagerly, fucking the gorgeous brunette under her with renewed vigor. She pressed her breasts against Regina's, feeling her lover's limbs wrapping around her as she got closer and closer to the edge. "Come for me" She whispered against an olive ear, biting the lobe playfully.

Without being told twice, Regina came with a scream of her lover's name, her walls clenching hard around the pulsing member inside her. "Emma! Oh god, yes!"

The captain of the soccer team couldn't hold off anymore either, grunting loudly as she emptied herself inside her girlfriend's trembling walls, trying to prolong the pleasure for as long as she could.

After a few minutes of basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, sharing small caresses, Emma pulled out gently, making Regina sigh at the loss.

Emma grinned. "That was amazing, babe. You're amazing" She said, crashing her mouth against Regina's, who gave as well as she got. Reluctantly, they untangled from each other and reached for their clothes, lest someone find them there with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar.

After making sure no one was in the near vicinity, they exited the locker room and walked hand in hand to Emma's car, since Regina had missed the school bus to…congratulate her girlfriend.

Suddenly, Regina turned to Emma and smirked, standing on her tiptoes to whisper in her ear "If you get me home in five minutes or less, I'll let you hit my goal with your balls…" she said, before running off in a fit of giggles.

Emma stood there with her mouth hanging open, before she snapped herself out of her stupor to chase after her girlfriend with a grin.

Oh yes, she would score many more times that day if she had something to say about it.

* * *

**Enjoy and Review!**


End file.
